What's up with the flock?
by chelseaMRfan
Summary: This takes place right after book three. It has lots of Faxness. But sorry no niggy because I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that yet....every time I consider the idea I become slightly ill.....so yeah. here 'tis.
1. Chapter 1

Right after book three.This takes place right where JP left us. The flock has just left Dr.Martinez's and Ella's, and are in the air.

Max POV

We had been flying over parts of Arizona for about half an hour when my little Angel asked me ,_ Um Max?_

_ Yes ,honey?_

_ Um ...where are are we going now?_

_ Well, we ..._

Actually I hadn't been thinking about that at all . I had just been enjoying the fact that my flock was safe and we were together _forever_, as long as I could help it.That, and the fact that the wind felt great on my wings and the cool air in my face was so exhilerating. And that Fang was back and I felt whole once more.

Itex had been destroyed, my real parents found, and my belly was stuffed full of my Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. God, sometimes I really loved my life.

"Hey guys, where do you want to go now?"

"Ooh,ohh! Max you're letting us decide?! I really want to go SHOPPING! Our clothes are starting to look really ratty Max, and oh! Just look at my hair! This is getting just down right embarrassing and-"

Iggy planted a hand over Nudge's mouth to spare our ears.

I shot him a greatful glance, but realizing it would be lost on a blind person, I added quietly

" thanks,Ig. "

"Well Nudge, you're right but it's getting dark out, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to settle down somewhere."

I met Fang's gaze and he smiled and me. I momentarily forgot to flap and had to pump my wings harder than usual to keep from falling. Fang's eyes sparkled with amusement and I blushed furiously. Since when did he have such an affect on me? God. Gotta keep it together, Max.

"Yeah Max, that sounds good. Lets find a place, rest up, then figure out where we're going from here." Iggy said noticing the slow, tired rhythm our wing beats were making and hearing the Gasman yawn. It was contagious and then the whole flock started yawning and flying slower.

"Ok, Guys just stay with me here. I'm gonna find us a place and then we'll-"

Fang nudged me and pointed at a nearby hotel right on the Arizona/California border. I nodded silently and I told the flock where we were going and angled my wings toward the hotel. I hadn't heard anything from Total in a while and glaced over at Fang's arms suspiciously. Earlier he had been complaining about the wind being cold while he was in that baby carrier, so Fang agreed to hold him with some reluctance. He was out cold and had started snoring quietly.

We landed just as the sun was sinking in the sky.

Fang and I walked up to the front desk while the others crashed in the lobby chairs.

"We need a room please." I told the lady at the reception desk.

She glanced warily between me and Fang, raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something but Fang cut her off.

"We need four bedrooms."

And even I would hesitate in arguing with him when he looked like that. She seemed to think that it would be in her best interest not to protest. She went strictly to 'buisiness' mode and plastered on an expressionless face. I tried to hold back my smile but just couldn't. It was aggravating when he did that with me, but with anyone else it was down-right funny. She put something into the computer and frowned as she said, "Sir, I'm sorry but we only have a three room siute open tonight."

Fang's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to reply,but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He relaxed as I said "That's fine, thanks." I handed her our handy-dandy credit card and she gave us each a key and told us our room number.

Fang, Iggy, and I had to carry the three younger kids since they were already asleep. I scooped up my baby and Fand got Nudge, as Iggy grabbed Gazzy. Total had long since been hidden in my backpack so we could in the hotel without causing any trouble.

I opened the door to our room and took Angel to one of the bedrooms. Fang followed after me with Nudge. We laid them on the bed and tucked them in. I started to lean down to kiss my sleeping Angel's forehead when something very cold and wet pressed up against my neck. I supressed a shriek while slinging off my backpack onto the bed.

There was a little glistening black nose protruding from my bag. I un zipped it and shot Total a stern glance. He just smiled at me sheepishly and bounded over to lick my face. _EW._ Fang choked back a laugh and I tucked Total in between Angel and Nudge.

In Iggy and Gazzy's room they were already in thier pajamas and asleep. I tucked them in and left to what was supposed to be the room I would share with Fang. Oh boy.

He was in the kitchen getting some water so I was the first one in. There in front of me was one queen bed. Not two twins...uh...

I ignored this minor detail for now and took off my windbreaker and let my wings out a little. Ahhhh...much better.

Just as I was unzipping my backpack Fang walked in. I glanced up from what I was doing to look at him, and would have looked back at what I was doing, but Fang's intense expression stopped me. He wasn't smiling but he seemed happy and there was a silent determination there. It took me so off guard that I dropped the pack and could only stare stupidly at him as he walked right up to me trapping my eyes in his gaze.

The next thing I knew Fang's hands were on my waist and then he leaned in to kiss me. And oh boy, what the heck was I supposed to do?! And where was the Fang I grew up with, and who was this guy that replaced him?? But all I could do was concentrate on Fang's firm lips on mine and soon I found that I could kiss back. My hands entwined in his hair and we kissed for what seemed like years. At last we pulled away and Fang's shocked(but very pleased) expression made me smile. Maybe we could do this without it being awkward. I gently pushed Fang down onto the bed and he got this very anxious look on his face. But to his disappointment, (insert smile here) I got off the bed and grabbed our pajamas out of my pack. I tossed Fang's at him and couldn't help but noticed that he seemed to be having trouble breathing smoothly. I smiled and went to the bathroom, my change of clothes under one arm.


	2. note

** ok guys...thanks for the reveiws so far, but I need more!!! **

** And I already have the second chapter typed up and edited...so now Im just waiting on you guys. I must have reviews to continue!!**

** OH! I forgot to put this in my first chapter-**

** Disclaimer: no unfortunately I donot own max. ride or any of the characters...duh! ****I wish but nope I sure dont today and tomorrow's not lookin' good either...**

** Also would you guys like different character's POV'S? right now only fang and max are fitted into my little scheme of things but you must tell me what you want!Im open to any ideas ,suggestions,critism, praise, anything!**

** Yup, I think I'll shoot for ten reviews and then I'll update. so hurry up and review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xximpatientinIndiaxx**

**(i dont really live in india i just picked a random 'I' place)**


	3. Chapter 2

**oh! mayniac: i was totally thinking the exact same thing and already started typing the begining of the third chapter in angel's POV!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!**

**So here's the second chapter.just like I promised...my stupid computer is messing up and I had to re-type this...and I did it quickly, so please excuse all type-o's and I'm sorry if this sucks...**

**Disclaimer: i donnot and NEVER WILL own Maximum Ride or any of the characters...I only own this humble story plot and the seahorse I sold my soul for.**

**Oh, BTW, this is my first fanfic. yup...**

**Max POV**

Once in the bathroom I nearly couldn't contain myself and screamed aloud. But I swallowed it down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was grinning literally from ear to ear and my 'happy glow' _was _pretty bright. I changed into a light pink tank top and a pair of baggy red plaid shorts. I splashed my face with cold water and finally talked myself into going back out there.

As I emerged from the bathroom Fang sat up on the bed and crossed his legs Indian style. I saw that he had composed himself somewhat and his face showed nothing that had transpired between us.

But his face wasn't all guarded and emotionless like in his standard Fang behavior. He was finally relaxing a little bit. He did seem a little anxious, though. I think he was worried I would react the same way I had in the cave a while back. That seems like a different century altogether. Filled with stress and the issues of the voice and my stupid brain attacks. But I think I would finally get to kick it back for a while and enjoy being a teenager. And so, without any embarrassing overreaction on my part, I plopped down on the bed beside him. Nervous as heck, I glanced sideways at him. God he smelled _so_ good.

"Hey," I said, master of complex conversation.

He smiled at this and gently grabbed my waist, pulling me into his lap. When my face was a few inches from his, he replied, still smiling,"hey."

Where the heck did all his confidence suddenly come from? While I was pondering this Fang started kissing me everywhere- my neck, jaw,shoulder...and suddenly I couldn't think anymore. He paused, allowing me to momentarily recover my mind, and said, "Gosh Max. You're so tense."

He then proceded to flip me over onto my stomach and run his warm hands down my back. Oh yes, my mind was definately past the no-thinking zone. I couldn't concentrate on anything except Fang right now even if I wanted to. Which I suddenly didn't want to anymore. His hand rubbed my back and went in tight circles around my shoulder blades. Then they trailed down in between my wings and kept going down along my spine, but stopped when I tenced as he reached the edge of my back and was danderously close to the area that I would classify as my butt. His hands went back up and started massaging the base of my wings, where they connected and morphed into my back.

"Mmmmm..."

"What was that Max?" Fang asked. And get this, I could have sworn I could _hear_ him smiling."Do you want me to stop?" He asked all innocently and lifted his hands off my wings.

"No!" I said a little too loudly, and felt so embarrassed I wanted to hide in the bathroom. Why? What's the big deal anyway? I needed to just accept it. I liked Fang. And I was pretty sure he liked me, too.

"Don't worry, " He whispered in my ear, his voice deep and rough. "I'm enjoying it, too. "

This sent shivers down my spine and I lay there for a while as he found the tense places in my back and massaged them out. Then he layed down beside my and I turned to face him. This time I was the one reaching toward him pressing my mouth against his, and for a startled moment he froze, but then his arms incircled me and he kissed me back. Then his tongue traced my lips and I gasped, opening my mouth, granting him entrance.

After what seemed like years and at the same time seconds, I started to get dizzy and I noticed I'd stopped breathing .Fang realized this at the same time, and pulled away when I did looking at me, concern plain on his features. I laughed nervously and his eyes sparkled with excitement. His beautiful big brown eyes. And then I knew. I had to tell him. So I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

----------------------Fang's POV--------------------------------

I froze. Max really loved me? I mean she'd told me she loved me before, but she'd been pretty loaded with Valium and I wasn't exactly sure how much of what she said had been Max talking. But now she was 100 Maximum Ride and she wasn't on anything tonight. I mean, I knew I loved Max...but it was another thing entirely saying that out loud. But she had sucked it up and told me so here goes----

But just as I was about to speak she cut me off.

"Fang, when you left...it was really hard, and I knew it was gonna be but I never thought it would be like that and thinking you know something and then actually experiencing it are two totally different things...I hated the whole thing and I missed you...and ----"

"Shhh" by the time she got midway telling me this she had started sobbing and was looking anywhere but my face. I cradled her against my shoulder and then she really started crying , but I held her there and I started to feel really bad about leaving her.It hadn't exactly been a picnic for me either but still. I knew how it was.

"I love you, too Max. I love you a lot." I said swallowing the lump in my throut and kissing Max's hair.

Then she stopped crying and I wiped away a few glistening tears on her cheeks and just held her there for a while, crushed against my chest.

I looked down to check on her, only to see her sound asleep. Then I noticed we were on top of the covers and the bed was still made. I picked her up with one arm and pulled back the blankets with the other. I tucked her in and then I climbed in with her. I wrapped my arms around her making her stir slightly, and then she hugged me to her until we were very close.

**So...there 'tis.**

**hope you liked it. I look forward to seeing your reviews!! they make me happy!!!**

**Be honest and critical and tell me what you think.**

**soul-less in sushi-land**

**at least _I_ got the seahorse!**

**(don't ask)**


	4. Chapter 3

Max POV

Wow. Fang was warm. Really warm. Wait...groggily i opened my eyes. This didn't seem right. I looked over at Fang, who was right beside me asleep. God, he was gorgeous. And he smelled better than...wait Max there was a reason you woke up at...I glanced over at the clock. It said 3:57. Why did i wake up, again?

Then I laid my head back on Fang's chest only to jerk it up in suprise. That was why. Fang was really hot! **(A/N ok laugh if you want** **to)** I extended my hand to touch his forhead.

Like moments before, I jerked my hand back in shock. His forhead was even hotter.

"Fang!"

I whispered raspily. He started awake instantly and glanced from me to the clock. "What's wrong Max?" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're really hot!" I said a little worried.

This made him smile, and he said, " Don't worry. I'm sure that it's nothing you can't handle."

Scowling, I simply grabbed his hand ,(that was hot, too!)and pressed it to his forhead. He looked slightly awed and said ,

"Well that's something. But I don't feel bad or anything."

"Fang you're burning up! You don't have a headache or anything?

Fang POV

I felt fine. With the exception of being woken up at 4 in the morning, but other than that I felt great. Max in my arms probably had something to do with that.

I looked at Max. She looked really worried.

" It's alright max, I really do feel fine." She looked at me sceptically.

" I really am ok."

Seeing Max so concerned about me made me want to kiss her. I mean I knew she cared about me...but this in particular made me feel loved. And that sounds really corny but Max made me do, and feel things that were alien to me. Sometimes I just want to sit and hold her, and talk to her for hours. Talk to her! See what I mean? I hardly say complete sentences and here I am wanting to hold her and talk! Of all things.

But I loved Max. I knew I would die for her. So why not kiss her? I loved her, and we were together now for good and in each other's arms. The kids were asleep. And god, she just looked so beautiful . Even if she did just wake up. And who knew. I might not get another chance.(Unlikely), but maybe she would think it was too weird and not want to be with me.

I reached up to delicately touch Max's chin and press my lips to hers.

Max POV

Oh, wow. Fang was going to kiss me, again! This was...different. And unexpected.

I let Fang's lips touch mine but for only a moment. As I pulled away I smiled sheepishly at him and he looked disappointed but didn't try to kiss me again.Which was good. And bad. I needed to think about this for a minute. God, I was so confused! Should I go along with this? Or stop it right now? Geez. The joys of being a hormonal teenager.

While we're on the subject, my hormones were in fact telling me keep kissing Fang. But the more logical part of my brain was telling me to stop and think. So me being Maximum Ride-the maximum rainer on parader, maximum ruiner of the moment, got up and walked to the bathroom to think things over, so I wouldn't have to deal with Fang scrutinizing my every expression.

Angel POV

I was suddenly startled awake with a rush of emotion coming from Max.This happened occasionally when I wasn't guarding my brain, which meant usually in my sleep, and when Max was going through some emotional situation. Since Max was the person I was the most telepathiclly attuned to, her being like my mom and us having such a strong bond, it only happened with her.

Insecurity, indecision, worry, confusion, and a little happiness that was swallowed by the intense amount of anxiety overwhelmed me. To avoid bashing my head against the nearest wall, I took three calming breaths and began to put up my mental walls one at a time. With all of them in place except for one I began siphoning through the thoughts and listened to what Max was thinking now. Instead of a sentence I got only one emotion, which meant she wasn't thinking any complete thoughts at the moment. Indecision. She was debating about whether or not she should let Fang kiss her? I stiffled a giggle and continued to listen. No, it was deeper than that. She was trying to figure out if she wanted to have a relationship with Fang. This time I couldn't stop my chuckle. Oh Max and Fang! It made me so happy. Me, being the evesdropper on all of their emotions and knowing that they liked each other and not wanting to interfere, had to sit around and just hope for the best. But now they were admitting their feelings! Before I could stop myself the surge of happinesss went to Max, and she shot back,

_Angel! get out of my head!_

Max POV

Angel giggled again. I couldn't help but smile at the sound. She quit raiding my mind, but not before she sent me reassuring thoughts. Calm surged over me in waves and I instantly felt better. Why stress about it? I should just go with it and stop worrying about everything. Just enjoy it Max, and try to be a normal teenager. Ha, I almost laughed out loud at myself. But I was right. I was going to quit all this useless worrying and relax. Finding a solution to this mental jumble in my brain felt great and I felt extremely relieved.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Fang asleep and curled up in a ball. He looked _so_ cute asleep. And when he slept there was a certain innocence about him that you couldn't really see when he was awake. He just looked so vuhlnerable, it made me want to protect him.

I pulled back the blanket and lay down beside him, and then froze. Fang was burning up, you idiot! You forgot all about it!

_Angel honey?..._

_Yes Max?_

_Check on Fang for me. He has has a really bad fever. How's he doing?_

_He's fine Max. Don't worry. He's dreaming and not in any pain._

Relief flooded through me.

_Ok, Angel. Goodnight, I love you._

_I love you, too Max. Goodnight._

**So there it is. Sorry it was shorter than the others and I'm sorry for the wait,but I'm sick an I really felt horrible on Turkey Day and earlier this morning.Hope you liked it and I'll be working on the next one as soon as I finish typing this.**

**so long and don't forget to r&r.**

**thanx,**

**chelsea**


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! thanx so much everybody you would not BELIEVE the amount of get well soon messages I got. Thanks guys.Well as you know I haven't posted when I got your hopes up and told you I was working on the next chapter and about to post it soon. (i know...im so rotten.)

Well I was working on it, but this dreaded sickness only progressed into something worse. I have missed a week of school and been forced to lay sick in bed for days watching movies and reading eclipse twice...for the third and fourth time. I have also been tortured to the extent of eating ice cream with chop sticks.(long story)

To sum it all up I have bronchitus. And every few hours i have to use my inhaler. (how cool is that?!) I regularly have coughing fits so intense that I temporarilly lose my voice and therefor cannot talk. For those of you who know me personally you know what a tragedy this is for me.(im coughing hysterically as I type this...i know...im a whiner.)

Okkkkkay...enough about my boring life, i'll skip to the part you care about:

I am working on the next chapter now and will hopefully have it posted by friday night or possibly staurday. I will try to hurry and get it posted since I have been so very cruel to you and made you wait this long. Thank you so much for the reviews!They make me so happy even though i'm sick. I will reply as soon as I get the next chapter posted.

thank you much!

chelsea


	6. Chapter 6

Fang POV

I opened my eyes and turned to look in the direction of the clock on Max's bedside table.Her face was in the way. I took a second to look at her. She was so peaceful while she slept. Her guard totally down, and her features totally relaxed. She stirred a little and smiled in her sleep. I felt my own lips curve up in responce.I tightened my grip around her waist and she scooted her face up to lay it on my shoulder. Ubruptly she jerked back and her eyes flew open. She stared at me eyes wide. She looked at me in alarm for a moment and then she relaxed. I looked questionately at her until she met my gaze.

"I just forgot." She explained. "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing hurts?"

I put on an expression of nonchalance and shrugged. "Im fine Max," and I plopped over onto my back.

She looked at me skeptically for a moment then sighed. She got up out of bed and as she stood up I couldn't help but let my gaze travel up her looong legs and...I closed my eyes tightly and tried to clear my thoughts.

"Fang?" Max asked sounding slightly worried.

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me."Im fine. "I said, but my voice came out half strangled. I cleared my throat to try again as Max rushed over to me. I propped myself up on my elbows and she gently traced two fingers down my cheek. I shivered despite my outrageous temperature.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Max sighed and reluctantly got up and said, "come in."

Angel's face emerged from behind the door and she looked like she just woke up. She didn't fool me though. I looked at her suspiciously as she embraced Max. Over max's shoulder she smiled and winked at me. I knew it!

you better behave Fang! she projected to my mind. Then she giggled and it sounded so sweet I couldn't help but smile, too.

Max pulled out of the hug to look at her questioningly and she just shrugged and smiled angelically at Max then she looked at me. Max looked from Angel to me and I realized I was still smiling. Max looked at my, her expressions slightly perterbed. I tried to stop smiling and couldn't. Wow, today was weird. Actually they past few days have been weird. What was going on?

You're happy Fang. And for good reason,too. We're all together, and we can finally relax. It normal to smile, ya know.

Angel smiled at me again. sheesh, for a six year old she sure was mature sometimes.

She hopped onto the bed and waded through the comforter and sheets till she was close enough to wrap her tiny arms around my neck. She could only stay there for a second before she pulled back sweating.

"Well Fang I would give you a real hug, but I think you're getting hotter." I knew what she meant but I still couldn't hold back my smirk.

"Oh, god." Max said and she sat back on thebed. Is he okay, Angel?

"Oh, yes he's fine." She said and Max leaned over to her hand on my face. "Especially when you do that!" Angel said laughing.

"Angel! " I said, and all I got in responce was an innocent smile.

Max just shook her head and got up off the bed.

"Go take a bath Angel. I'll be in to help you in a second. And take Total to the bathroom please." Max said.

Angel nodded and left the room, shutting the door behing her.

Once Angel left, Max came back over and plopped down beside me.

" What should we do today? We need to look for a place to stay but we're all grungy and we really need some more clothes. Which do you think is more important?"

Wow, Max was asking me? Ever since I left her she had been more dependant on me and letting me in on everything...like I was the leader as much as she was. But I wasn't. Max was so strong, beautiful, and smart. She didn't need anybody. Or so I thought. But the way she had been treating me made me feel needed. I liked it. It was like I was helping Max, being there for her, letting her depend on me.

"Let's get to the mall first and get the grungy part taken care of. We do need to find a place , but since we don't have to run anymore I think it can wait until later."

Her smile was blinding. "Thanks Fang." She said quietly and leaned toward me.

"Max!" Nugde's voice echoed. "Angel is in the bathtub and she needs you to help her wash her hair!" Max's eyes closed and she said, an edge of annoyance in her voice, "Okay Nudge. Just a minute."

I half-smiled up at her as she stood to go help Angel. Once she closed the door I took got up off the bed and pulled my shirt over my head and wings. They were slightly cramped from being held in close to my back. I let them fan out and the filled half of our big room. I pulled my black flanel pants off and walked over to our bathroom in my boxers. I decided to take a shower.

I was too hot already for a hot shower, so I put it on all cold.Ohhh...that felt really good on my wings. I hurried to wash the rest of my body and my hair.

I got out of the shower and rubbed my hair with the towel. It was getting pretty long. I wrapped a white towel around my waist, and let my wet hair fall around my face as I walked out of the bathroom. I changed into clean jeans and a black shirt.

Max POV

I washed Angel's hair for her and she got out of the bathtub.

"Nudge! Your turn!" I yelled.She didn't need any more persuasion than that. Soon she had her clean clothes and was shooing me out of the bathroom in thier room.

I walked through the tiny living room and over to Gazzy and Iggy's door. I knocked twice and Iggy opened the door in his boxers. Averting my gaze I told him and Gazzy to take baths and wash their hair. I had to remind Gazzy to use soap and shampoo. Sighing he walked to their bathroom, and Iggy shut the door on me.

I turned and went back to our room to find Fang clean and dressed laying on the bed ingulfed in his laptop. He didn't look up as I walked in and I gathered a pair of clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I undressed and turned the water on. I jumped in the shower... the hot water felt soo good on my wings. I quickly washed my hair and the rest of me and got out.

Getting dressed, I looked in the mirror. My hair had grown out, and was now really long. I would cut it today, I decided.

Wet hair in my face, I walked out of the bathroom. This time Fang looked up, closed his laptop, and watched me blow dry my hair. I felt uncomfortable under his stare, but refused to let myself squirm. I ignored him as best I could and finished drying my hair. Momentarily forgetting Fang, I began to brush it quickly. Strong hands grasped my mine and took the brush from me. making my muscles tense up. In the mirror I could see Fang over my shoulder. He smiled at me and I relaxed. He began brushing my hair slowly. My heart lerched to a sprint and tried desperately to jump out of chest. He set the brush down a few minutes later and began running his hands through my hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful. " he said, his voice low. He grabbed it up in one hand as the other came to rest on my waist. He moved my hair away from my neck and bent his face to kiss me there.

"Max, can I borrow your...WHOA! Oh my god!" Nudge shrieked as she backed out of our room.

"You shoulda knocked." Fang said, obviously irritated.

I walked over to the door and followed a retreating Nudge to her room. She finally turned to me, eyes wide. "Are you two...?"

"Nudge just drop it, okay.please?"I asked her. "We can talk about it some other time, alright."

Her lips cuvred into a smile as she squealed, "I knew it! You are!"

She ran to go find Angel squeaking the whole way. I walked back to our room passing by Iggy who was sitting on the coach in front of a TV he couldn't see.I opened our door, and walked over to where Fang was putting our things into a backpack. I helped him gather it up and then walked into the living room.

"Okay,guys come in here." I shouted to the bedrooms. Soon my flock were all gathered in the living room clean and smelling good.

"Alrighty then. Today we're going shopping -"

"Ah!! SHOPPING! Thank you Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"-and then we'll come back here and crash here one more night. Tomorrow we're going to look for a place to stay for good."

I got various ranges of enthusiasm frm everyone, such as thanks from Nudge and Angel and mumbles like "oh great...shopping" from Gazzy and Iggy.

**One hour later. The flock has found a mall and landed in the back parking lot.**

As we walked to the doors leading into a JC Penneys I said, "Ok guys, let's split up. Fang, you, Iggy and Gazzy go shopping for your clothes and I'll take the girls to get hair cuts."

They nodded and we parted ways. Immediately, Nudge began chattering excitedly and pointing out things as we passed them. Angel held my hand and we wandered past a few stores before I even thought about asking someone where a salon was. I spotted an extremely nerdy looking, acne ridden guy, wearing a red vest sporting the phrase, 'How may I help you?' and walking around looking very lost.

I walked over to him and he smiled hugely. _Ew. _Inspite of my inner thoughts, I smiled back politely and said, "Um, could you point us to a salon, please?"

"Sure." He said, and while I was standing there waiting for him to respond I watched his gaze travel down from my face and come to a stop at my chest. Letting out my breath in an audible huff, I prepared to beat this loser's face in, but was interceded by Angel, who was previously examining an all pink display, but ubruptly straightened up and marched right up to him and kicked him squarely where it hurts. He gasped and collapsed, hands between his legs, on the lenolium floor, in the middle of the mall. Angel shouted in his face, "Jerk!" and then turned to smile at me. I looked at a wide eyed and (for once) speachless Nudge, and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Nudge and Angel soon joined in, and we walked away hand in hand, laughing hysterically.

I started to scout out another sales person but Angel began to pull us forward and explained, "I saw how to get there in his mind."

Once inside the salon, we were led by a purple-haired woman to three chairs along the back wall of the room. She shouted to a close door labeled 'employees only', and three beauticians with vibrantly colored hair in various shades emmerged.

As soon as Nudge's and Angel's stylists got over to them, they began talking, already knowing what they wanted done.I, on the other hand had no idea how I wanted my hair.

A blue-haired thin woman approached me and said, "Hey Honey. What are we doing today?"

"Um, I'm not really sure." I answered sheepishly.

"Okay!" She answered enthusiastically, and for a panicked moment I began to wonder if she had somehow thought I said, "Do whatever you want."

But before I could get too panicky she began to animatedly list all the things she thought would look good on me. She commented me on how beautiful my hair was, and I emmediately thought of how Fang had said the same thing earlier. I decided to only trim the ends of my hair. I also agreed with her when she suggested layering and framing my hair so she began doing that. The whole time she talked about anything and everything, and I found that she was very nice and easy to talk to. Soon I was talking as much as she was and we even laughed a few times.

"There, all done" she said and she put away her scissors. I started to turn and look in the mirror, but she stopped me and said, "don't you want to see it when I'm done?"

Confused I looked up at her. "But you just said-"

"that I'm done with your _hair. _Don't you want make up?"

I hesitated, debating. "I promise it won't kill you" She said, and winked at me.

I laughed. "Oh, why not?"

And it was her turn to laugh. She opened a very large drawer, exposing an impressive display of cosmetics. "Now I'm just going to stick with nuetral colors since you're so pretty honey, and then-"

She finally finished making me over and and clasped her hands together. "Okay. Look...now!"

I turned my chair around and gasped at the girl in the mirror. She looked at least three years older than me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know... I'm A LIAR!! I told you I'd have the next chapter for you Friday or Saturday, but it's Wednesday when I finally posted it. Please don't murder me. BUT i WROTE AN ALMOST 5,OOO WORD CHAPTER SATURDAY AND THE FRICKEN COMPUTER DECIDED TO ERASE IT BY REFRESHING THE PAGE BEFORE I HAD THE DARN THING SAVED! I almost cried because now the story is way different because I rewrote it crappy and I feel really bad physically and mentally. Im sorry I didn't have the story when I told you I would. And please excuse all the errors in the last chapter because I posted the unedited version because every time I try to send a document to the web to be edited, that document gets deleted. Don't ask me why; it baffles us all. I figured it would be better than nothing. So anywho, I went to the doctor Friday, and they told me that I had mono. yep. I feel pretty bad still and I am missing my second week of school. tear,tear. I went to the doctor yesterday and they sent me to go get a chest x-ray to make sure I don't have any problems on my lungs such as, oh I don't know, maybe a tumor, or something. j/k. they checked me to see if I had fluid in my lungs, because fluid means pnuemonia.(long, embarrassing story. Lani, or Kaylee-if you're reading this, I **_**might**_** tell you about it.)**

**disCLAIMER: Guess what you guys?! JP heard I had mono and as a get-well present **_**he gave me**_** Fang and the rest of Maximum Ride!!!!! So now I'm going to write the fourth book and I'm going to be famous!!! I'll have to go live in a whole in Africa to escape the paparazzi!!PSYCHE!! gosh you kids 'll believe anything.**

**On with the important stuff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max POV**

I gasped and tentatively reached up to brush fingers over my face, and then through my hair. My blonde hair shown brilliantly and was layered. It also had red streaks. Not Iggy's natural color red, we're talking Rudolf red here.

My eyelashes looked very full, and liner extended to the corner of my eyes. The overall affect was stunning. My eyes were a lot more noticeable, and they really stuck out.

She laughed and said, "You like?"

"I love!" I thanked her and walked over to where Angel and Nudge were just finishing up. They looked at me and started to blink rapidly. Ok, they didn't have to be insulting. Was the change really that drastic?

"Very drastic! But don't worry Max you were always beautiful." Angel told me. I ground my teeth together, trying to disguise my embarrassment at her reading my thoughts, with anger. "Angel," I said. "Stay out of my head, please."

"Sorry Max." She said, not really sounding very repentive.

Nudge, speechless for the second time in her life, (and all in one day) seemed to be building up for an explosion. Here it comes...

"Max!! Oh my gosh! You look so beautiful! I mean you were always pretty, but now you look amazing! Why don't you wear make up all the time! You look seventeen! I love the red, it showed up so well on your blonde hair! But I'm glad you didn't cut your hair much, it was so pretty! "

I looked down at Angel and she nodded at me, smiling. I glanced from her to Nudge. They looked gorgeous, as always, but they each had pink streaks here and there in their hair.

"Well you guys look awesome, too. How'd I know that you two would get matching pink highlights?" I watched as they turned to face each other, and giggled, each touching the others' pink streaked hair. I smiled and took their hands as we walked to the register. We paid for our expenses, and made appointments for the guys.

As we walked past the salon and headed over to find them, Nudge said, "Ooh! I can't wait to see what Fang-"

Since Iggy was with the guys, I did the honor of silencing Nudge.

Angel smiled up at me, her eyes sparkling, "Oh I can't wait to see that either." I shot her a death glare and she dropped it. I couldn't stop the stab of anxiousness that shot to my stomach. Me?! Maximum Ride,_ anxious_? What the heck did I have to be anxious about? No way, not me. My confidence renewed, the feeling subsided and then I noticed an underlying emotion. I felt excited, and happy. I _also_ couldn't wait to see Fang's reaction to my improved appearance. Making sure the girls weren't looking, I allowed my lips to curve upward in a tiny smile.

**Fang POV**

I put the shirt back on the rack, shaking my head slightly. I began to look through the other rack. We were in a store I had made Gazzy and Iggy come to with me.

It was called Hot Topic, and the majority of their clothes were black. I was really starting to have fun. It was like this store was made for me. "Fa-ang." Gazzy whined. He had been complaining the past twenty minutes about being hungry.

"Hold on Gazzy." He wouldn't have acted this way with Max. He was always trying to look brave for her.

Iggy, on the other hand, did not want to leave yet. He was over by the register, talking with a tall redhead about a Hello Kitty messenger bag. She was chatting away excitedly describing the bag to him, and pointing things out with frantic hands, absolutely gushing. Silly girl. Yeah point to something, because, ya know he's _blind. _

Iggy and Gazzy had already gotten their clothes, Gazzy picking out clothes that were mini-replicas of Iggy's. This place was the last stop, and I had an armful of clothes, already. I spotted a black hoody in the back of the store and headed that way.

"Fang! You already have enough!" Gazzy said, still whining a little. He really didn't like shopping of any kind, unless it was for food. And he didn't like that much either.

"Aw Gazzy c'mon. Even a snappy dresser such as myself, has to renew his resources once in a while. " He just rolled his eyes, and started muttering. I grabbed the hoody and began to walk over to pull Iggy away from his current distraction and check out. That's when I saw them. Angel and Nudge were walking in with a gorgeous blond with dark brown eyes..._Max? _I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and keep walking.

**Max POV**

We found them in a store that I knew Fang had drug them to. Iggy was by the cash register talking with a pretty redhead about sixteen. Fang was on his way over to him arms full of clothes, with Gazzy trailing behind, arms also full of dark apparel that I assumed was Fang's.

They both stopped short when they saw me. Fang's eyes, unashamed, took in every inch of me, and I began to get uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Gazzy's mouth had formed a perfect o, and for a second he stared, but then ran over to Iggy and reached up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. I guessed that he was describing me, since he kept looking over at me. Iggy listened intently the whole time, only asking Gazzy something when he had finished talking. Whatever it was must have been funny, 'cause Gazzy giggled and looked over at Fang. Angel also giggled. Nudge and I looked at her quizzically but her attention was elsewhere. Gazzy had begun to talk in hushed tones to Iggy again, only this time, casting glances at Fang. Iggy chuckled then, and they all walked over to me and the girls.

"You look good Max." Gazzy said nonchalantly, as if nothing else had transpired. I smiled at him tightly, not looking at Fang, and barked out orders.

"Ok guys go get your hair taken care of, after you pay for those," I said gesturing at the bundle Fang and Gazzy still held. "while we go get our clothes. Afterwards we'll meet up and eat something."

"Okay Max." Iggy said, smiling hugely. He had to tug Fang forward by his shirt. "C'mon Fnick." He said smugly. Angel described to him where the salon was and explained that they all had prepaid appointments. He nodded and we parted once again.

**Angel POV**

The guy's reactions were hilarious. Especially Fang's. He had seemed to actually _see_ Max for the first time. The way the sheen in her hair caught the light. How smooth her skin looked, and how long her eyelashes were.

Gazzy hadn't even recognized her right away. And then, so Iggy could be in on it, he had interrupted his conversation with that girl, and described Max. Iggy had been surprised too, but if only he could see Max. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly and seemed to capture your attention. She looked a lot older and I saw guys who wouldn't normally notice Max, turn their heads to look at her as we walked by.

I was zapped back to the present by Nudge's squeal, and I jerked my head around. I relaxed as she ran over to us holding up a purple purse. We were in a department store. I followed her over to the girls section after promising Max to stay close.

**Max POV**

I let the girls go off and have fun. I walked over to the juniors section and immediately found a whole rack of shorts and tees that I loved. I actually enjoyed it and picked out a pretty good sized pile. I was grabbing a new two piece bathing suite, when my backpack started moving.

"Behave Total!" I half whispered and turned to find a woman staring at me like I was a freak. Well I _was_...in a way. She sneered at me and left. Good riddance. Total started squirming again, and then he whimpered.

"Ughh." I walked over to the dressing room and closed the door behind me. "Alright Total. You can come out but _be quiet." _I told him sternly, as I unzipped my book sack. "Finally." He muttered, pouting a little. "You wouldn't like it much if I stuck you in a backpack all day." He said eyes upset, but then pleading.I sighed. "All right. When we meet back up with Iggy you can ask him if he wants to walk you." I still had Total's seeing eye dog vest in my bag.

"Ok Total, stay right here." I told him and walked one dressing room over. I tried on the bikini and a few other things to make sure they fit. They did and I walked back to where Total was still stretching his legs.

"In you go." I held open the bag for him. He groaned and very slowly walked over to me. When he was efficiently hidden I went to go find Angel and Nudge. They were just finishing up, and from the looks of the stack they carried, they had found the entire girls' section to their liking. We paid for our clothes and left the store. There was a fountain in what looked to be the center of the whole mall. The bottom was littered with pennies and other loose change.

"Why do people throw in money in there? What's the point anyway? It seems like a waste to me." Nudge stepped up on the ledge and, holding onto the rail, gazed down into the water. Angel did the same.

"You throw a piece of change in and make a wish." I explained, leaning against the railing beside them. "Oh." They said at the same time.

"I think I have some." Nudge said and fished around in her pocket. She pulled out two pennies, that I had no idea where she found. "Sorry Max I only have two."

"It's fine, Nudge." I said smiling at her. "Thanks anyway." She gave one to Angel, who immediately tossed hers in. "I wish I had another white bear. Like Celeste. Because I really miss her." Angel looked so heartbroken it made me feel sorry for her. Looking back, I hated having to leave her bear, but I had no choice. I would not have compromised her safety for a stuffed animal.

"Well I'm not telling you mine." Nudge said, as she tossed the penny in with a plop. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on her wish.

"I could figure out anyway." Angel told her, smiling. "But I won't. Only if you want to tell me."

Nudge looked at her a moment before sighing and whispering in her ear, glancing at me warily.

"C'mon guys. Let's go find the buys." I told them and we walked over to the salon for the second time today.

When we walked in, I could see Fang. He was just standing up and pulling the towel off his shoulders. His hair was shorter, but not much. It still came over and swished in front of his eyes. But instead of just ebony, his bangs had white tips, that brushed along his cheek bones. It looked great and I caught myself staring. Before I could look away he saw me, and flashed me his brilliant smile. I smiled back and was brought back from gah-gah land by Nudge's giggle. She was staring at us, so I averted my gaze from Fang, and looked over to where Iggy and Gazzy were also finished.

Gazzy had his blonde hair short and spiked with black tips. Looking over at Iggy's red hair spiked up, short, and black tipped, it was easy to see where his inspiration came from. But Iggy didn't seem to mind. It looked good on both of them, and I smiled as they walked up to us.

"Can we eat now Max?" Gazzy asked me hopefully, and I couldn't help but laugh at his sincerity. "Sure Gazzy." I ruffled his hair, and he backed away hurriedly.

"Don't mess it up!" Everyone stared at the Gasman who had never before been concerned about his appearance. Then he laughed and everyone joined in, even Fang.

**---------Next chapter-----------**

We walked over to the food court.

Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge walked over to a fried chicken place while Fang, Angel, and I went a few yards over to get pizza. We each ordered one extra large and the girl behind the counter handed us our drinks, and we paid, but we had to wait for them to cook the pizza. We went over to an empty section of small tables and pushed them together, to form one big one. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy also had to wait, and came over to sit.

I very smoothly unzipped my bag and had Total out, his vest and leash on, and in Iggy's arms, before anyone noticed.

That's when our food was ready, and we went to get it while Angel stayed with Total. We all sat and dug into our food, practically inhaling it.

Angel turned to Iggy's lap and asked, around bites of pizza, "What do you want, Total?" He glanced around at the selection of food places, and sighed debating.

"Hurry Total, I'm ready to stretch my wings. " Gazzy told him quietly, almost finished with his chicken.

"You! _You_ didn't have to be shoved in a backpack all morning!" But then he turned to Angel and told her to get him a small sausage pizza. I handed her the credit card and she skipped off to order Total's pizza. I watched her closely, out of habit mostly. Living with evil scientists until you were twelve, could make anyone a little paranoid. She didn't have to wait and soon was back and set it in front of Total's hungry, black eyes. He literally woofed it down and then sat, content. We all finished up our pizza and threw our trash away.

Angel laced her fingers in mine and I led her forward, the others following behind us, all laden with shopping bags. I looked at a store as we passed it called Build A Bear Workshop. Inside were all kinds of stuffed animals. I stopped walking when I saw a white bear. I remembered how sad Angel had been earlier, talking about Celeste.

"Max?" Angel's sea glass blue eyes looked up at me confused. I smiled down at her.

"C'mon, Angel." She still looked confused, but followed me into the store anyway. Then she saw the bear. She turned to me, her face lit up and she tackled me.

"Oh Max thank you so much!" She ran off, excited and Nudge soon followed.

I turned to the others smiling. They were smiling too, happy to see Angel so happy. She picked out a white bear, like the one on display, and a nice lady led her over to get stuffing put in it. Once the bear was done, Angel was brought over to a vast wall of mini clothing. She looked overwhelmed at first, but then she saw something she liked. I saw her point at something up high and the woman got a ladder to retrieve it. It was a pink zip up jacket with sparkly, white wings attached to the back. She put it on her bear and ran over to show me. I smiled at her and silently handed her my credit card.

She rushed over to pay for it, and as we left the store she thanked me about a million times. We all laughed and walked into a shoe store that also sold backpacks and duffels.

Have you ever tried to fly at eighty miles an hour holding a plastic shopping bag? Not a good idea. We bought a few duffels and Fang got a black messenger bag that he liked.

We all walked through the back doors hurriedly, eager to be outside. On the sidewalk, next to a dumpster sat three older guys. Punk-looking guys. I just ignored them and kept walking right past. One whistled at me and stood up, taking a few advancing steps. I pushed Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy behind me, as I turned to face him. "Hey babe. What are you doing hanging around with losers like this?" He said gesturing widely, but looking pointedly at Fang.

I got right up in his face and said incredulously, "_Excuse_ me? Who do you think you are?"

"Somebody who could appreciate your….assets." He said, and looked my body up and down. I was so angry I was seeing red and I pulled my arm back to really hurt this loser.

**Fang POV**

This major _loser_ had basically just asked Max why she hung out with me. Inside I was fuming. I could feel my temperature accelerate and I literally saw red. But Max would be mad if I stepped in to punch this idiot and ruined her chance of beating his face in.

So I watched, amused as she waltzed over to him, got right in his face and practically growled, "_Excuse_ me? Who do you think you are?"

Then he smiled and said something unthinkable. "Somebody who could appreciate your….assets", and then he Max up and down like a piece of meat. I was way past fuming and I walked up to them and interceded Max, as she pulled back to punch him, catching her fist. "Fang, what the-"

But I didn't hear anything else she said. I dropped her hand and shoved that freak with enough force that his feet were completely knocked off the ground. It looked like something straight out of a martial arts movie, and if I hadn't been raging inside, I might have laughed.

But then something totally unexpected happened. I burst into flames. _Literally. _I heard Max scream and then Angel assuring her. I blocked them out and concentrated on finding out if I was in danger of burning to death. I felt hot, but not the painful type of hot. It was as if me being on fire, didn't bother my body. _Oh_ you idiot! It's a new power! Laughing, I advanced toward him where he was sprawled on the concrete. He looked up at me and screamed, and I imagined I must look like the devil himself, all lit in flame, dressed in black, and laughing maniacally. He screamed again, and he sounded just like a little girl. _What a weasel_.

He sprung up and ran across the lot and his friends, previously frozen in horror, started running with the speed of an Olympic track runner.

Smiling, I turned to face my family, and then felt my face fall. They were all looking at me in horror except Angel. _Could they really think I would hurt them? _I asked myself, hurt.

_Don't worry, Fang. _I heard Angel's voice in my head. _They're scared _for_ you not _of _you. They're still not listening to me when I say that you're ok._

"I'm fine guys." I told them and waited for a reaction, but didn't get one. "It's just a new power." I explained and then they all relaxed and everyone exploded in excited conversation.

I was about to let the flames subside, when Angel said, "No Fang! Stop!" I froze, and so did everyone else. "What Angel?"

"Well, Fang….um, well…your clothes burn whenever you do that, so if you stop now, you'll, well…you'll be naked." She muttered a little embarrassed. Iggy laughed loudly and everyone joined in except for Max, who turned beat red, and me.

"Well what are we going to do? We're standing in public here." Max said trying to figure out what to do with my soon-to-be-naked self.

"I'll just go in the woods. You guys wait here." The girls, especially Max, looked extremely relieved. I grabbed my bag and walked off to get dressed, feeling a new meaning to the word 'thankful' to these woods.

**(A/N) HEHE!! FANG HAS A NEW POWER! hope you like the story. I know I started off a bit slow, but stay with me, it's giong to get better! And I'm sorry if this got to in peices. My computer does funny things, so I labeled the part where the next chapter started just in case.**

**Please R&R!!**

**chelsea**


	9. FANG!

**Hey guys. I'm feeling very inspired so today I wrote this chapter and the next one. But I think I'll wait a little while to post the next one. I hope you like the way this is going. Any criticism or ideas are welcome. There is a lot of Fax in this chapter, tell me if it's too much. Just anything regarding the story would be great. I love reveiws and if one day you just want to slash my entire story, and tell me how to make it better, just go ahead and pm me. Thank you lots for the reveiws! I AM EXTREMELY happy to announce that I am doing much better. I got another inhaler a few days ago, and it has helped tremendously. :)**

**Disclaimer: Me and JP are still negotiating a price. **

**Max POV**

Fang walked out of the gloom that hung about the woods and came to stand beside us. "Okay, guys. U & A ." I said. Total hopped up into Iggy's arms. We ran at the trees, and just before we hit them, our wings snapped out and carried us high above the forest, and as we gained altitude, everyone seemed to burst into excited conversation at once. Iggy and Gazzy were a little envious of Fang's new talent. They were listing the many bomb-related things he could use it for.

" Just think of the possibilities. At the very least, you would never need a lighter to ignite fuses." Iggy said, smiling.

"You are _so_ lucky, Fang." Gazzy told him. Fang didn't say anything. He seemed to still be thinking about it himself. I remembered how getting my recently-new power had been. The whole thing was quite overwhelming, and insanely exciting. I was happy for Fang, knowing how happy he must be right now.

We had been flying for almost twenty minutes now. I glanced at my watch. "Ok, it's 2:37 right now. It'll take us about thirty, maybe forty minutes to get back to the hotel. That should put us back around three. Any ideas on what you guys wanna do the rest of the day?"

Of coarse that sent everyone into excited uproar again, and I couldn't make out the separate voices. Laughing I said, "Guys, I'm sure you all have great ideas, but one at a time, please." Everyone was silent for a moment then Nudge said cheerily, "We could go shopping some more!"

"No!" Gazzy and Iggy said in unison.

"I think we've had enough of _that_ today Nudge, but maybe another day." She nodded at me, and Gazzy said, "We should go to Italy!"

"Whoa Gazzy! Let's try to limit it to this state! We don't have time to go to Italy this afternoon and be back before bed." He seemed to think about this for a moment, then said, "Well the hotel has TV. That sounds good to me. And we can rest our wings." I nodded. "That is an option. Iggy?"

"Whatever Gazzy wants is fine with me." Gazzy beamed at him, and even though he couldn't see it, Iggy seemed to know. He returned Gazzy's smile.

Total spoke up. "I don't want to sit around. I've been sitting still all day in that_ bag_."

I sighed. " We'll see Total. How 'bout you Fang?" Predictably, he shrugged. Angel spoke up for the first time, " I saw a pool at the hotel. There weren't many people at the hotel last night and I don't think there'll be any when we get there. "

"Oh yeah!" Nudge and Gazzy said. Total and Iggy nodded. "Ok. That is a good idea, Angel. If there's nobody there, that sounds good to me."

There was another chorus of 'yeahs!' among the little kids and I smiled.

**At the hotel.**

We landed behind the hotel and walked around to the doors.

"Nope! There's nobody here except the receptionist Max." Angel said. We opened the doors and saw the front desk. There, behind it, the receptionist sat in an office chair, sound asleep. We all shared a smile and quietly made our way up to our suite. I slid the plastic card in the slot, and the green light flashed. I opened the door for my flock and they all spread out to the bedrooms. I followed Fang to ours and shut the door behind me.

Tossing the bags down, I walked over to the bed and plopped down, closing my eyes. I felt the bed beside me sink, and I opened my eyes to see Fang laying beside me, our feet dangling off the side. "So." I said.

He smiled at me. "You have no idea how cool it feels."

I smiled back at him and he said, "It's like you're on fire, but you're not. It just feels awesome." "It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope." He said simply.

"So...It's like your really hot, but it doesn't hurt, and it feels awesome?" I mused.

"Yeah." He said his grin getting wider.

"Kind of like a kiss?" I asked him. Suddenly he grew serious, and he slowly angled his face closer to mine. I met him halfway and our mouths collided gently. Very slowly, I began to move my lips and his followed. After a while we broke apart for air, breathing heavily and looking surprised. He smiled widely and whispered, bringing his face back close to mine, "Something like that."

Smiling I towed myself off the bed and fished around in my bag for that red bikini I had bought earlier today. Finding it, I stood up and turned to look at Fang. He glanced at what I had in my hand and, still smiling, he raised one eyebrow. I laughed and walked over to shove him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thump and his laughter sounded like music.

He got up to push me back, but I ran to the bathroom shutting the door on him, almost smashing his fingers. Still laughing I paused to catch my breath and told Fang, "Go get your bathing suit on." I didn't hear a response, so I undressed and but it on.

I listened intently for a moment and didn't hear anything. "Fang?" I said as I tentively opened the door a crack. Seeing nothing I straightened up and opened the door wider. I walked over to the bed, when strong arms grabbed me from behind. I screamed and kicked my attacker.

I was released and turning around, I saw Fang crouched on the floor, head down, hands between his legs. "Oh Fang!" I said collapsing on the floor in front of him. "Im sor-" But that was all I got out, because he snapped his head up and pecked my lips. That little... "FANG!"

Laughing, he backed away as I swung a fist in his direction. The second time I didn't miss and I punched him in the arm, knocking him down, back against the floor.

"Ow!" He said. And as I got on my hands and knees and leaned over him, one fist raised he held up his hands in surrender, still laughing. I relaxed and put my hands on the floor, his head laying between them. I then noticed that his chest was bare, and that I was in fact pinning him to the floor while we were in bathing suits, half naked. Embarrassed I jumped up and walked to the door.

**Angel POV **

We got to our suite and, I walked to our room with Nudge. We plopped our bags down, and got our bathing suits out. Nudge and I had found an entire rack of swim suits that were on sale earlier today.

Total trotted through the door and jumped up on the bed. "Did anyone buy me a bathing suit?" He said sullenly. "Total! You can't wear a bathing suit!"

"I know," he said. "But it's the thought that counts."

"That's silly, Total." Nudge told him and then we made him leave so we could change.

We walked out of the room to find Total sitting on the couch beside Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy's swim trunks were red with black flames, and Gazzy's were blue with black flames.No surprise there.

"Where's Max and Fang?" Nudge asked. Just then I heard Max's laugh from their bedroom. I turned to look in that direction. Then I heard a dull thump, and Fang's laughter followed.

I looked over at Iggy, who's eyes went wide when he heard it, too. His lips were pressed in a tight line to keep from laughing. Nudge giggled and Gazzy looked confused. Wanting to stay out of Iggy's head I distracted myself by talking with Nudge.

"I'm so glad I bought this one instead of the purple one." I told her gesturing down to the pink one-piece I was wearing.

"Oh yeah. I like that one a lot more." She told me nodding. "How do you like this one on me?" She asked and pointed to the turquoise tankini she was wearing. It offset her brown skin and looked beautiful. I told her that and in no time at all we were annoying Iggy and Gazzy to death with our chatting. Talking with Nudge always made the time pass faster.

Max came out of her room then, followed by Fang.

**Max POV **

I opened the door, and I heard Fang's light footsteps behind me. Everyone was waiting for us in the small living room and with a stab of embarrassment I realized that they might have heard everything. Iggy was grinning from ear to ear and I took that as a confirmation.

Ignoring him I said, "Ok who's ready to go swimming?"

"Me!" Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge said together.

They ran past me over to the door, and Iggy and Fang stayed behind me. I heard Iggy say to Fang, "Hey, you are getting pretty lucky today."

He laughed as Fang shoved him forward, which out him closer to me. I whirled and was about to punch him, but he caught my fist in mid-air, still laughing.

"Grr, Iggy!" I growled and followed after the kids over to the pool, hearing Iggy and Fang roar with laughter.

**(A/N) There it is, I'll have the next chapter up soon! R&R**


	10. The beach

**SO SORRY GUYS!! I 'm so wrotten! I haven't updated in...idk, a long time! If I ever get really behind again just pm, and bug me until I update.That is, if you even want to read my story anymore, because I definitely would not blame you if you don't.  
**

**So without further ado, here it is:**

**Max POV**

We walked cautiously through the hall and into the elevator. Once we reached ground floor, Angel led us silently down a hall and past an indoor gym. At the end of the hall were glass doors, and I could see the pool through them. Angel stopped right before the doors and closed her eyes in concentration.

She opened them and turned to me smiling.

"We're completely alone, Max." She whispered.

I nodded and the flock untensed immediately and started talking in normal voices. We opened the doors and the flock poured out into the area surrounding the pool.

I plopped down in one of the pool-side chairs and surveyed our surroundings. The suites were built to form a circle, surrounding the concrete pool area. I couldn't help my tense up a little. I glanced over at Fang and Iggy to see them in similar stances. It was quiet. Too quiet. I exchanged a wary glance with Fang.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said almost inaudibly, unable to break the eery silence.

He nodded and I looked over at the kids, and Total who were waiting for an ok from me to start playing. They looked so cute in their swimming gear, and it almost broke my heart to always disappoint them. They worked so hard when they shouldn't have to. They were only kids, afterall. They hardly ever got to chill and have fun. But I would not compromise thier safety.

Sighing, I met thier solemn gazes. They had already concluded that I woulnd't, _couldn't_, allow this.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't put us in jeapordy like this." They nodded sadly,and just stood there, waiting for me to give them instruction. They were so good, and they understood, and never complained. It made it all the more hard to ruin thier fun.

"It's ok, Max." Nudge said and I looked over to see her studying my pained expression. I tried to muster a smile, and hoped it was convincing. Fang reached out to touch my arm, getting my attention. He pulled me out of the flock's hearing range but still close enough that I could reach them quickly if need be.

He met my gaze and whispered, "Max, we could go to the beach. It's not far from here and the kids prefer the ocean to a pool anyway. And we could relax..." He said giving me a playful smile.

I found myself smiling back on pure reflex, and turned to walk back to the kids still grinning. Angel looked confused for a moment, concentrated, and then squealed excitedly. "Yes!"

Nudge and Gazzy looked hopeful, but Iggy just looked slightly annoyed. "Anyone care to fill me in?" He asked. Angel grinned. "We're going to hang out at the beach not far from here!" She exclaimed excitedly. Nudge and Gazzy also expressed themselves in similar excitement.

Iggy grinned at me, coughed twice and said " Sap."

I smiled and I felt Fang's hand grasp mine. Iggy seemed to know somehow, and he added smugly, "Oh, now I see. You were hoping to hit the beach for other reasons." I smacked him affectionately and led the impatient kids and Iggy, with Fang in tow, back through the hotel and out the back door were we could safely take to the air.

**The flock have been flying for about fifteen minutes and are approaching the beach.**

We landed on the vacant shore and the kids raced towards the water. Fang and Iggy hung back standing beside me. They were chatting quietly about something I assumed was boy-related, so I walked towards the water giving them space.

I stopped at the waters edge, letting the water lap at my toes, and watched Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge splash each other. I felt a swell of happiness as they giggled and played with each other. My flock was happy and we were safe.

I felt something warm on the back of my neck and my heart sprinted to a start. Fang's lips found my bare shoulder and I shivered. I turned and laughed nervously as I faced him. His eyes were smiling as he gazed back at me serenly. He wordlessly took my hand and tugged me forward gently.

"Let's go for a walk " he said gesturing with his chin at the water's winding edge. "Iggy said he'd handle the kids for us for a while."

I smiled lazily and followed after him. We walked in silence just enjoying the spectacular view and enjoying the sun on our wings and the warmth of each other's hands in our own.

We had walked a ways down the beach and the flock had shrunk to little ants in the distance, when Fang stopped and looked at me, a mischievious glint in his eye. He smiled at me as his hands clamped on my waist and he lifted me into the air, and over his shoulder hauling me toward the water.

"Fang! No! Don't you even-" I plunged down under the surface and then back up again sputtering.

Fang was about ten feet away in waist deep water laughing hysterically. I eyed him evilly and jumped, as well as I could manage in water, into the air were I stayed aloft my feet dangling a foot above the waves. Fang's eyes widened and he turned and waded as fast as he could back to the shore as I flew after him grinning maniacally. I grasped his muscular shoulders, and reversed my wing beats pulling him backwards.

It took some effort but I managed to pull him butt-first into the water, throwing myself off balance as well. I splashed down into the water backwards mirroring Fang's fall. We both resurfaced, and I couldn't help but laugh at Fang. He looked like a deranged cat. His white tipped bangs hung limp in his face and he was pouting with water dripping from everywhere.

I kept giggling and he soon joined in. He made his way over to where I was standing in waist deep water. Our laughs were cut short when he pressed his lips to mine. I jerked back in mock discust and exclaimed, "Ew, salt water!"

We both giggled again and I noticed a definate drop in temperature. I looked towards the water to see the sun setting. I looked at Fang and noticed that he was watching the sun set, too. "Cm'on let's head back" I said playfully poking him gently in the ribs. He smiled and we joined hands, heading towards the sand feeling the absence of the sun.

We walked up to Iggy sitting on the sand with a peaceful smile on his face. Total was curled up asleep next to him. "Have fun?" Iggy asked us and I swung my fist at him. He neatly dodged and was on his feet, standing a safe distance away all in one fluid movement. I grumbled my frustration and he and Fang chuckled quietly.

"Max!" Angel yelled smiling , with Nudge close on her heels.

"I'll get you! " Nudge yelled at Angel. They chased each other along the beach and we all soon joined in.

"Ok guys, it's getting late." I told them reluctantly. We traveled back to the hotel with a serene peace cloaking us. Even Nudge did not feel the need to break the silence. This time when we opened the lobby doors, several people stood in line at the front desk. We walked in one accord to our suite. Once inside, we all crashed on the couches.

"What are we gonna do now Max?" Gazzy asked sleepily.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" I asked around a yawn. No one seemed too inclined to answer and the silence dragged.

"I think we should order pizza and watch movies." Iggy said after a pause. The kids agreed happily but not enthusiastically. Everyone was too sleepy.

"That's sounds fine." I said and told Iggy to call for pizza and handed him the credit card. Before long we were all curled up on the sofas groggily eating pizza and barely holding ours eyes open to watch the action flick Iggy had picked out. Not fifteen minutes into the movie I noticed my entire flock sleeping soundly around me. I sighed contentedly and slipped off to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
